Talk:Westcrown
Cleanup In attempting to set up some subarticles on a few topics, I'm discovering that much of the information on this page belongs in more topical, individual articles. This article should be an overview of the city and link to specific other articles, but should remain general as opposed to specific. -- yoda8myhead 14:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Subarticles Since the city of Westcrown is already fairly detailed and will only get more intricate as Council of Thieves continues over the next six months, I propose that the main article serve as an overview of the city as a whole with sub-articles used for the more detailed aspects of the city. For an example of such, see Absalom and its sub-articles History of Absalom, Inhabitants of Absalom, Government of Absalom and City districts of Absalom. I will create similar sub-articles for this page, but I'll leave filling them up to those more involved in the cleanup and editing of the article, as I am less familiar with material that is yet to be added. -- yoda8myhead 22:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I suspect that subarticles may be needed for the Cheliax page as well, particularly Geography of Cheliax and maybe Inhabitants of Cheliax, depending on the course of the adventure path. Some of the information on Westcrown should probably be moved to Cheliax or Geography of Cheliax in the cleanup. --Goblin Witchlord 15:42, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops. I was more interested in getting as much information onto the wiki that I have gone too detailed. -- Manannan 18:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::No, no, no! Detail is awesome! It just has a specific place where it belongs. Throwing up tons of detail on the main Westcrown page will result in a huge page that is hard to read and navigate. There's nothing wrong with making lots of articles for individual topics though, or moving anything that wouldn't qualify as basic overview into subarticles. So don't stop with the detail. It's great. If you ever have a question on where to put something, feel free to ask in any talk page or on the talk page of any Admin. You can also use your Sandbox to dump information and fine-tune it before moving it onto live, mainspace articles. -- yoda8myhead 18:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a shot at starting to cleanup/refactor these pages, using the Absalom page as my guide. Nizos 20:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm finding very little "history of westcrown" knowledge in any of the Paizo books. I'll probably be gutting that section and removing the "main article" link. Nizos 00:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : If there's not enough canon information to justify a full article on one of the specific topics, including what does exist as a subheader is completely fine. Thanks for all your work on this. It's amazing to see the quick progress you're making.—yoda8myhead 01:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks ... been using wikis for a long time :-) Nizos 01:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC)